The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Desert Coral’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from an open pollinated cross using proprietary unprotected plants in the field. Seedlings were evaluated for new flower colors in large flowered, compact, free flowering habits. The new cultivar was selected for its new flower color.
Compared to Coreopsis ‘Pumpkin Pie’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,519), the new cultivar has flowers that are pink orange with a red eye rather than deep orange with a red eye. The new cultivar is taller.